


Tennessee Whiskey

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Tennessee Whiskey

Used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
Liquor was the only love I’ve known  
But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone

She hadn’t come into his life on purpose. And Dean knew she would only be there for a night. But, what a wonderful night it would be. She was funny, and knew just what to say to make Dean throw his head back and his whole body shake. And God, was she pretty. She was soft in all the places that made Dean’s heart beat a little faster. Everyone in the bar was staring at her. And everyone in the bar was staring daggers at him. He took her hand, and lead her out to his car. If a girl was ever unsure about going home with Dean, his Baby usually did the trick. But she wasn’t unsure. Followed him outside, and climbed in his lap before they were even out of the parking lot, and man, did he enjoy that. After a night filled with much of the same, she left him in the morning. Just like they always did. He got to hold them for a while, and then he was back to being Dean Winchester: hunter of all things evil, saver of the world, loneliest man alive it in. So, when he and Sam came barreling into the house that night, where the ghost supposedly was, and he saw her stuck in a salt circle, hitting the damn thing with a crowbar, well, color him surprised.

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

He spent so many nights mapping her out. He found all the places that made her whine and moan and arch up into him. She did the same thing for him, and he really had to hold himself together not to stare at her with open shock. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had sex with some really good partners, it was just that none of them had taken the time to learn him. They figured out enough to get them through the encounter, and then they were done. It was like she wanted him to fall in love with her. Did she want him to…? After that hunt in Wichita, he had taken her number with him. And they had met up often since then. He had tried not to bother her too much, but he really couldn’t help himself. Dean Winchester had gotten a little bit hooked. It was a new feeling for him, craving somebody. But he was quickly adjusting. 

I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high

She had come back to the bunker with them. None of them really knew how that had happened, but Dean was fairly sure it had been a mumbled request. One whispered while he was wrapped up in her, and nothing else. Dean had tried to reason that it was safer to hunt together and that the bunker could just be a place she spent some of her time, but he knew it was more than that. Knew he needed her now. Even if he wouldn’t say it outloud. Dean hadn’t gotten drunk to forget since, well since he had met her. There were plenty of nights that he did it for fun, though, don’t misunderstand. But there were no more nights spent alone with beer bottles strewn all around the room. Nowadays, he reached for her instead. Found warmth and comfort in her. She knew him well enough now that she could anticipate what he needed. She knew when he needed her to just hold him, and she never made fun of him when he wanted to be the little spoon. And the night he told her he loved her, she had turned giddy. Running at him and jumping into his arms, all bright eyes and full of “I love you too’s.” He was sure he had never been so happy.

You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
